1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to socket based drive tools. More specifically, the invention relates to a socket based drive tool system adapted to be utilised in either a conventional or a low profile configuration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fastener insertion tools utilize a fastener drive tool engaging with a ratchet wrench. The common engaging interface utilises a square plug projecting from wrench ratcheting head which inserts into a receptacle cavity within a base of the fastener drive tool. The plug extends a distance from the wrench governs a minimal profile between the rear of the wrench handle and the distal end of the tool. It is desirable that the minimal profile be as small as possible allowing the user to insert the tool into narrow gaps.
Socket size adapters are designed having a male plug on one end and a female receptacle on the opposing end. This additionally increases the minimal profile.
Many people have collected an assortment of tools over time. Sockets in particular, are a family of tools that have been fabricated based upon some common design factors allowing components to be interchangeable.
What is desirable is a tool having a low profile with minimal impact with existing tools.